


Holding Hands

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the smallest of touches...</p><p>[30 Day OTP Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hiding from my responsibilities.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

* * *

 

Kieren’s heart was racing, his body hyper aware of just how close the two of them were walking. The back of Rick’s hand occasionally brushed against his own, filling him with a dizzying wave of excitement and an almost overwhelming urge to reach out and slip his hand into Rick’s. Rick could have pulled away and put distance between them. He didn’t need to walk so close. He could stuff his hands in his pockets to avoid contact. But he didn’t, and Kieren’s world was reduced to that almost negligible distance between them, and the way his heart beat faster as Rick’s fingers brushed against his again in a way that didn’t feel entirely accidental.

Kieren was aware of the fact he was blushing. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, and looked towards the shop they were headed for.

“I need a new belt,” he tried to say as casually as he could. His voice felt tighter than it should, and he hoped Rick didn’t notice.

“Yeah,” Rick said in agreement, adding nothing else. For some reason it made Kieren blush, just to simply hear Rick’s soft, low tone so close. And then there was distance between them as they reached the shop and Rick wordlessly pushed the door open and held it for Kieren.

In the shop, Rick stayed close as Kieren browsed. He always seemed to be closer than he needed to be, and it made it hard for Kieren to focus on anything other than Rick. He was _right there_. It was almost unbearable, but Kieren wouldn’t move away for the world. He simply couldn’t. And then, when they finally reached the belts and Rick was standing barely an inch from him, he felt Rick’s hand brush against his again, only this time warm fingers tentatively slid into his.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t move.

“Hey, how about this one?” Rick asked, his other hand simultaneously selecting a studded belt from the rack. He turned to Kieren, his eyes searching Kieren’s as he looked for an answer to more than just his question. The nervousness Kieren saw in Rick’s eyes and in the way he was blushing slightly too broke the tension in his body, and he gave the smallest of nods. Rick’s loose grasp was so slight, as if he was afraid, and Kieren could feel the heat and sweatiness of his skin.

“Yeah, it’s good,” he breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper. He felt his fingers twitch, the motion awkward as he turned the contact from a ghost to something more definite. He was barely able to believe that Rick had actually taken his hand.

Rick didn’t seem to notice though. He gave an obvious sigh of relief, smiling, and Kieren could feel how fast Rick’s pulse was racing beneath the delicate skin pressed against his own. Or perhaps it was his own heartbeat, or the two of them together.

Kieren wasn’t entirely sure, but in that perfect moment, he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to dip in and out of the list, and would really appreciate input on how you think I should post - individual shorts as part of a collection, or one work with each prompt as a chapter? I was thinking individuals, but there will be up to 30 of them, and I wonder if that's annoying for people browsing an author's works?


End file.
